


Stress Relief

by HUNTER29



Category: Huniepop & Huniecam (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Stress Relief, Vaginal Sex, cheerleader outfit, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Tiffany Maye has always been a hard worker. Gifted both academically and sports wise as she was leader of the cheerleader team, but even she has a limit. Fortunately though she has someone who could help.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> A remake of an older story.

When it came to her academic studies, Tiffany Maye was definitely a hard worker as she had a constant flow of good grades. This along with her responsibilities as the leading cheerleader meant that she would have a lot of stress weighing her down and that was such the case on this very day.

She had been working hard through her classes as usual but for some reason it just felt like they went on and on and on until felt a little exhausted, then there was also the fact of the level of extra work she was setting herself just piling up into a heap that she would never get done in a set deadline but even there her stressed weren't over. After classes she had cheerleading practice but she didn't know if she would have been able to make it through with everything just being on top of her. But being the determined person she was, she did her damnedest to push through the day and she plans on getting through the practice session, the only problem being that she felt all hot and bothered about all the work she had to do.

As she got outside she saw that the rest of the team hasn't arrived yet and took a sigh of relief as she thought maybe she could sit down for a few minutes and have a breather but then she noticed someone sat by the bleachers and it brought a smile to her face. She saw you waving over to her and made her way over to say hi and ask why you was there, you simply explained that you thought to just see how she was doing as you too felt that the day and dragged a little. And here Tiffany confided in you that she felt really stressed to which you suggested to maybe just cancel practice for the day and have a break but she refused, her reasoning being that she didn't want the other cheerleaders to arrive all ready to go only to be told practice was cancelled. 

But then she had an idea and it caused her to fall nervous as she looked to you.

"Do you think you could, you know help with my stress?" She asked of you but you replied with the fact you couldn't go to the girls changing room in case the others arrived. The thing about your and Tiffany's relationship is that the intimate side was rather adventurous, often being that at times after practice she would wait for the other girls to leave before bringing you into the locker room to have sex. She would either sit you in the benches and ride your lap or have you pin her against the wall of the showers and let you take her as the water rained down in your bodies, she knows it's less than appropriate to do such acts in such places but you just had a way at satisfying her. But the problem is as you stated as you didn't want to risk having the other girls walking in to find you and Tiffany in the middle of having sex, but she had another idea to counter that issue.

"Maybe we could just go behind the bleachers?" She suggested and you looked to her with a stupefied expression as yes your relax was a little adventurous in the sex area but to do so outside, Tiffany acknowledged the dilemma of such a request but then pleaded. "I just feel so tense and pent up, even if it's only a quickie" she said hugging you saying she just needed to ease uo a little. Her blue eyes looked into yours with a silent plea before she took your hand and pulled you with her behind the bleachers. There was an unsure expression in your face but hers was a bright flush. You asked if she really wanted to do this here and she answered by wrapping her arms over your shoulders and leaning up breathing the word "please".

Your lips then connected to Tiffany's in a soft kiss as she held to you before it quickly grew deeper and she pulled one of your hands up her cheerleading skirt making you rub her through her panties, you just feel her need as her underwear was damp from her arousal and so you slowly rubbed her covered pussy making her mewl into the kiss before you slid your hand into her panties to directly touch her needy folds.

Tiffany placed her hands flat against the pillar she was backed against and gasped as you touched her. Her hips grinding down to rub against your hand and so you pushed a finger inside and slowly pumped it whilst pressing your lips back to hers, she was glad to return it whilst wrapping her arms around you again to pull you into a deeper kiss. Your tongues battling each other as your kiss grew heated before you pulled your hand from her panties making Tiffany whine a little before you went to your knees and lifted one of her legs over your shoulder, your lead leaning uo her skirt and her panties were pulled to the side so you could start to lap your tongue at her dripping pussy with her liquid arousal flowing. Her hands reaching down and tangling in your hair as she pushed you deeper into her pussy whilst she started to let out her moans that were just pleading you to continue and being the caring boyfriend yiu was, you worked to satisfy her enough to get through practice.

Your tongue continued to run over Tiffany's pussy before you pushed it inside ehr and she bucked a little before shivering as your oral organ swirled around inside her and so she pushed your head even further between her legs before letting out a moan louder than she wished, her hand clamping over her mouth as she started to cum. Her sexual juices flowing into your mouth as you lapped them up before she finished and let go of your head so you was able to stand up.

After getting to your feet you asked if she felt better but her answer was to quickly reach for the belt holding up your pants, your hands catching her wrists to stop her bru she pushed her lips to yours as a silent plea to let her do this. So you let go of her wrists and she unfastened your pants which thanks to gravity, fell to the floor with your boxers following to free your shaft. 

It was erect and ready to use, and Tiffany was going to take the chance.

Her back rested against the support beam and she lifted a leg for you to catch after sliding her panties to hang at the ankle of her foot on the ground. Her eyes meeting yours as she breathed you to put it in and so you began to slid yourself into Tiffany and you both moaned as her pussy wrapped snugly around your cock due to the the number of times you have previously had sex, your head leaned into her shoulder as you held held up her leg by the thigh and then meeting her blue eyes with yours. "The twinkling irises stared into yours as she gave a soft smile before thanking you in advance for this then pressing her lips to yours in a soft kiss that muffled her moans as you pulled back and gave the first thrust. 

As you two had your lips locked you had started to thrust into her at a steady pace and with the fact you was holding up one of Tiffany's legs; then it meant you was able to thrust deep into her body. So deep in fact it was making the kiss struggle to muffle her moans as when you start to hit the deepest points in her body is when she loses a bit of control in holding back her volume, but to make sure nobody who was to pass by was able to hear her moaning yiu took the precaution of avoiding those certain area that set Tiffany off. Much to her disappointment in fact as she whined for you to aim for those spots specifically but your reasoning was sound and so with a bit of bitterness she accepted the standard pleasure she was receiving. She enjoyed it either way. You took her mind of the little disappointment by turning to meet your gazes as you told her you loved her and she flickered a smile before leaning her head onto your shoulder as she replied with the fact she loved you too. Her moans were soft but then you again hit one of Tiffany's weak spots and she lifted her other leg and locked it behind you, being joined by the leg you was holding up a moment later. 

Your hands gripped the blonde cheerleader's thighs as you locked your gazes and focused on your thrusts. They were getting faster and a little harder much to her enjoyment as shown by the grin on her lips and her eyes closing with louder moans. "Please, more" she requested and you was keen to comply but didn't want to risk anything but then Tiffany grabbed your face and pressed her forehead to yours with a desperate look in her eyes. "Please Y/n, I need it don't hold back" she was practically begging but you reminded her of the issue, you was actually surprised on how little control Tiffany had on herself this day.

Her head buried itself into your shoulder as she moaned, "I know it's risky but I can't help myself when you make me feel so good, just please go faster". Her desperate gazes stared into your eyes and the expression she had just broke you. You didn't hold back and so pressed up against Tiffany so she was pinned against the support beam for the bleachers and gave ehr just what she wanted.

Her arms and legs gripped around you tight but not as much as the vice like hold her oussy had on your cock, it was like she didn't want you pulling back almost but you did enough to push back in and melt her senses with the pleasure she always feels you give. You had even started to get a little bit rougher but before you fully lost control the sound of laughing focuses brought both you and your girlfriend back to reality.

The two of you looked through the cracks underneath the seats to see the other cheerleaders arriving for practice but Tiffany wasn't satisfied yet. "Quickly, give it to me fast" she said but you said that they might hear her moaning. She had a solution for that and crashed her lips to yours only breaking to say "then kiss me to muffle me, we need to hurry", her tone was again desperate and so you kissed her whilst starting to piston into her pussy.The sounds being made were getting louder the faster you was pumping yourself against Tiffany and her moans were becoming less restrained, but you deepened the kiss to keep her as quiet as possible and then she finally announced it.

"I'm going to cum".

It was a small whine as she bit down on your shoulder as you brought her to her climax and she felt her stresses alleviate to be bearable and so she thanked you profusely by kissing you multiple times but before you went set her feet in the ground she mentioned something. You was still hard. 

Though yiu assured yiu would be fine Tiffany was refusing to leave you like this, she knew of the term "blue balls" and want issues they cause for males and so she insisted on the two of you finishing up with your orgasm and so she had you set her feet down before she turned away from you and bent forward. Tiffany looked back with a smile and watched as you slid back into her, gripping her hips and started thrusting again. Her moans once again muffled with a deep and passionate kiss as you pumped your hips against her, soft clapping noises of your bodies colliding being heard before you had started to get faster and a little harder. You couldn't help it but she wasn't saying to slow down.

"More" she moaned with a pleading tone and you met her gaze with your lips meeting again, the look in her eyes showing her want for you and so you gave her yourself by getting even rougher and faster. You stepping back and bending Tiffany even further forward so she was pressed against the support beam with one hand covering her mouth as to keep her quiet before yiu finally announced that you was close.

Tiffany said for you to pull out or it would cause the issue of cheerleading with a cum filled pussy but it was too large to do so, your hips pushing deep into Tiffany as you started to fill her and she let out a gasp as she felt herself creampied. Her breaths coming out in pants as she was filled with your cum before you both slumped a little. After realising what you did you quickly apologised as now atiffany had the task of making sure not to leak as she practiced, but she didn't look mad. No, instead she looked satisfied.

Her smile wide as she looked to you before calling you a dummy for not pulling out, she was being so lighthearted about this but she made the reasoning clear why by pushing up against your chest thanking you for relieving her stress enough to get through the rest of the day, you shared one more kiss before you pulled out and the two of you fixed your appearances before walking around the other side of the bleachers as to make it seem the two of you only just arrived.

Tiffany went in ahead to do her practice and by some chance she managed to keep your cum from sliding down her leg but she was clearly relieved when the session was over and so went to get changed with you waiting outsides. When she was ready she met up with you and took your hand leading the way back to your house, as you sat down she excused herself for a moment before disappearing upstairs. After a minute or two the sound of feet walking down the stairs and you looked to see Tiffany stood in just her underwear.

"Uh would you like to go another round? This time I'll do most of the work as thanks for taking care of me earlier" she offered with a blush before stepping in front of you and pulling your lower clothing down again. Tiffany fell to her knees before yiu and pumped your shaft to full mast before sending a soft smile your way following with her head going down, her lips wrapping around your cock as she started to give you a blowjob. A great way to start saying thanks in your opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas feel free to request.


End file.
